


Personal Happiness

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Nikola being Nikola, everyday life at the Sanctuary, post mission high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Successful missions need to be celebrated. Mainly to give everyone a chance to come down from their post mission high. Well, the children at least.





	Personal Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little something, written for the Sanctuary Drabble Project prompt 'home'. Once again, not exactly a drabble - 500 words seemed like the next best thing.  
> Also inspired by the cheesy pick-up lines post on tumblr.

 

It’s late at night, the fire in the fireplace already burning low, and the post-mission high is slowly leaving their systems. The boys have fallen asleep a while ago, but Kate and Abby are still going strong, trying to best each other with tales of ‘worst pick-up lines ever!!!’ while sharing the last bottles of beer. They’re lounging on the furs in front of the fireplace, having left the couches to the boys, while Helen had left them to sit on the window sill, half covered in the dark of night, half illuminated by the flickering light from across the room, observing without intruding as Abby tells a tale from her youth.

 

“- and then he stops her, like, in the middle of this club, techno music blasting so loud you can barely understand your own words and he _screams_ into her ear, and incidentally mine, ‘cause we were dancing reaaaally close, you know?” She takes a swig of her beer. “So he leans in and screams, like, at the top of his lungs: ‘ARE YOU A CAMPFIRE??? CAUSE YOU ARE HOT AND I WANT S’MORE!!!’”

 

She dissolves into laughter at the end of her ‘drunken dude’ impression, and Helen watches amused as she tries to compose herself enough to continue. The fact that Kate has snorted into her bottle and is coughing and laughing at the same time doesn’t exactly help.

 

“I mean, seriously, at least try to fit your line to what is going on around you, right?” Kate finally gasps, and Abby nods, chugging down a large gulp of beer.

 

“I bet he only had that one. My friend only looked at him, said ‘I have all the sweetness I could ever want right here’ and proceeds to snog me senseless. So, I guess the line worked – for me.”

 

They laugh and clink their bottles, almost missing but both swerving to meet at the last moment.

 

“I think the _worst_ line I ever got was ‘I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with a U?’”, Kate muses, giggling at the memory. “Seriously, it took him an eternity of me staring at him to realise that not only was that a baaaad one, but he’d managed to fuck it up on top of that.”

 

Laughter follows, and Helen smiles indulgently, emptying her glass of wine as she sees Nikola return.

 

“I don’t know about anyone else,” he says, his voice dripping with saccharine adoration as he rejoins her on the window sill, a new bottle of wine in his hand, “but _my_ happiness definitely starts with an H.”

 

Helen rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder, then takes the bottle from him and refills her glass. More wine is needed if he’s in _that_ kind of mood.

 

“What?” Nikola asks, all innocence and puppy dog eyes, though he can’t quite suppress his grin.

 

“Nothing,” Helen mutters, taking a sip of her wine to hide her own smile. “I’m just glad you’ve got your letters straight.”

 


End file.
